It is generally more economical to ship articles in larger packages rather than smaller ones. To do so, however, often results in small distributors or retail stores being forced to order articles from a manufacturer in quantities which are more than they need because the articles are available only in large size packages. Although to provide small size packages is not economically desirable to the manufacturer, to provide only large size packages may result in less business, which leaves the manufacturer in a dilemma.
One way to solve the problem is to package products in large size carriers which can be broken down into smaller units for shipment to those customers who only need small quantities. Such a package has to be able to formed in the usual manner by existing or only slightly modified packaging equipment in order to avoid unjustifiable investments in new equipment. It also has to be sufficiently strong and sturdy to remain intact when subjected to the normal stresses of handling and shipping while still being capable of being readily broken down by hand into smaller units on demand. Further, the design cannot be too complicated or require excessive amounts of paperboard since this would drive the costs too high. Until the present invention, no practical carrier meeting these specifications has been available.